Darkness of Life
by Melimused
Summary: * NEW CHAPTER - MISDIRECTION!**A soldier has been resurrected and White has great plans for him. (Yep, it's Ben) [No ship]
1. Default Chapter

Title: Darkness of Life 

Rating: PG-13 (though will become R for violence)

Genre: Action/Angst

Pairing: Nothing intentional, though there's likely to lean towards M/A

Disclaimer: The show does not belong to me yadda yadda yadda. If I did, we'd still be basking in its glory.

Notes: Set after Freak Nation.

_____________________________________________________________

Darkness of Life

By 

Enigma 

****

_____________________________________________________________

Prologue : Resurrection

Baboom…

The trees.

The forest.

The night sky.

….

Baboom…

The needle.

The air.

The dark.

….

Baboom…

The church.

The lady.

The girl.

….

Baboom…

The fight.

The snap.

Max.

….

Baboom…

"Heerrrr!"

He flew upright as the sudden rush of oxygen filled his lungs. Lungs that had stopped. Lungs that were dead.

Hands came to his chest and sides, trying desperately to hold him down, but with little effort he pushed them away. His eyes darted from left to right and continued around the room, his enclosure flashing before him in bright bursts as the visions registered with his mind. 

He knew this day had been coming, but why had it taken so long? There was no Blue Lady waiting for him, nobody to protect him. Max had come for the briefest of moments then left again, never to speak a word to him. Zack had done the same. Though his stay had been longer, but Zack was never one for words. Tinga was there, but she had been angry at him, angry for what he had done. He didn't care. 

The hands came to his side again, trying to force him down once more. When he wouldn't give in to their attempts, he felt the sudden burn of electric shocks bolting through his side. He lent back onto the padded surface he lay, convulsing slightly.

"Enough!" 

He let the convulsions steady before he looked upon the man who barked the order.

"We just thawed the thing out for God's sake."

"Who ar-"

He tried to talk but the words seemed to be caught, unable to release themselves. 

"I wouldn't bother trying if I were you. It'll be at least a day before you can speak again."

His vision blurred, the man before him remaining unfocused. All of his senses were going wild, as though they had just been born into this world.

He could hear the voices around him, voices that would be unheard by the human ear. He tried to listen but the clear words jumbled in his brain, messages becoming mixed as it returned to life. To its function.

The power that he had first experienced drained from his body as the world he had returned to became heavy and he felt himself returning to the darkness. Though not the darkness of death, the darkness of life. It engulfed his mind and body and soon took him into a deep slumber.

*****************************

His lids fluttered, small shards of light embarking on his eyes. He heard them make the call. To tell the man that he was awake.

*****************************

"I know."

That was all White needed to say. He was there, on the other side of the one way glass, watching 493 as he awoke. He couldn't stop the grin that was resting on his face. A grin at the utter stupidity of Sandeman and anyone else that was involved with Manticore. Sandeman had created the transgenics to stop the familiars, but this one creation lying in the room before him was going to help their plans come to pass. Sandeman and all he now stood for would fail, by his own handy work.

But that was not the only reason for the grin. He was going to finally get 452 and 494 and make them pay for all the trouble they had caused him. After the hostage situation in Seattle, not only had the Conclave looked down on him, the government had as well. They denounced him as leader and sent him on a scavenger hunt, once more searching for any unwanted transgenic disturbance. The Conclave were happy with his new position, in no way helping him to keep his stature. To them he had failed one too many times, but this time would be different. This time he would find the two pieces of transgenic scum and this time they would pay. And it would be at the hands of one of their own. 

He marvelled at the sight of it. At the thing before him that had been dead two days ago, but now lay there regaining consciousness because of this whacked up facility. There were others within these walls. Walls that had been hidden from the general public and from most of Manticore's staff. Walls that held transgenics that had died, their bodies being harvested, tested or made ready to return to this world. 493 was one of the latter, his bones regenerated, awaiting to be brought back to life. All that had been needed was the order and nothing gave an order quite like a gun to the head. White always enjoyed that part, scaring the Manticore freaks into helping him. It's amazing what idle threats can accomplish.

White raised himself from his seat, straightened his suit jacket and moved toward the next room. It was time for his plan to move into action. Time was of the essence here and he would take all that it needed to finally be rid of 494 and 452. For good.

****************************

He heard the door open and the man enter. He opened his eyes slowly, giving them a moment to take in the light. Light that was not as harsh as earlier.

The room began to take a darker tone as the man moved across and dimmed the lights, allowing him to focus on the man who now stood before him.

He was not tall, but obviously strong in mind and body. The people around him cowered slightly when he entered the room. He was certainly a man of power.

"You can see me can't you?"

He stared at the man and nodded, his form still clearing into focus.

"Good, because I don't want you to forget my face 493, because it's the face that will be giving you orders from now on. Do you understand?" 

Ben stared at him, without reply.

"Now 493, is that the way you treat your commander? I said do you understand?"

Ben cleared his throat and tried to answer.

"Yes Sir."

His voice was scratchy, but the words formed.

"Good. You are to get cleaned up and report to me in twenty minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Two guards moved towards him and released him from his restraints. White stalked closer to him, sure to exude power in his step.

"Don't think of pulling anything either 493. I have no problem snapping your neck. Again."

With that White, his new commander, left the room. Ben rose a hand to his neck, the scenes in the forest returning to him. He was not sure where or why he was back, but he knew one thing. He was a good soldier and he would obey his commanders orders.

I hope you enjoyed and please drop into The Broken World for many other great Fanfics and general Dark Angel Discussion.


	2. Chapter 1 Deployment

__

AN: This was too long coming and nobody probably cares too much anymore, but alas I have finally gotten to it. Big thanks to Sorrow for reading it's waffle and actually inspiring me to just dig in and write. She's always a champ! (Check out ___ to find out just how cool she is!). Anyway, hope people enjoy this. There's lots of fun to come, just can't wait to get to it! ~Mel_

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter one : deployment

__________________________________________________________

The images flashed before his eyes. Images of him, of the traitor, 494. 

It had been like this everyday of the past three months. Commander White was teaching him how to be a soldier again, preparing him for the most important mission he would ever face.

He knew that 494 was his twin. Commander White informed him of that. He knew that 494 was psychotic, a killer. Ben had seen the files of his past missions. Read about the girl and how he had disposed of her. 494 was about to do it to Max as well, the only girl that Ben had ever loved and not as a sister. As so much more. Ben would never allow 494 to hurt her.

He filled his lungs and drew back his thoughts, human emotions weakened a soldier, weakened the mind. Commander White had been teaching him well. 

Ben looked at the blade that was cutting at his leg. Pain was also weakness, a simple emotion that White had taught him to ignore. He turned his head slightly and watched as the shining metal sliced across his skin, blood flowing as the incision deepened. He ran his hand across the numerous scars, each healing at rapid pace. His lip curled as the blade turned, a smile releasing his lips.

White would be so proud, Ben was beginning to enjoy it.

************************

"And you believe that you are ready for you mission 493?" 

"Yes Sir."

White paced in front of Ben, his hand rubbing at his chin as he chewed the side of his cheek.

"Your progress has been impressive 493."

White moved closer to Ben and placed a welcoming hand on his shoulder.

"You've made you commander proud."

White placed a warm smile on his face, but snickered inwardly. What was it with these freaks and the ease of getting them to trust him? He'd always thought that he had a hard face, an unwelcoming presence, but perhaps they saw him as a big cuddly teddy bear. A teddy that, if 493 made a wrong move, would rip his head clean off his shoulders. 

White was unable to suppress the smirk that moved across his face at that very thought. Sure 493 had been a good little soldier, but change a digit in the freaks designation and he had a winner. But seeing the life drain from 494 at the hands of his own face was going to hold so much more pleasure. White's thoughts and needs for carnage were held to a flame called 452. 493 and 494's precious 'Max'. He'd be sure that they were both still alive to watch…he wasn't quite sure what he would do with her yet. So many fantasies to choose from. He had to at least thank his father for making the transgenic piece of filth to last. He'd be able to perform several of said fantasies before 452 would take her last breath.

White finally turned to Ben, who stood as a stone statue, awaiting his orders. He circled him slowly, being sure to take heavy domineering strides. He just loved the power trip.

"I want one more week of intense training soldier. Then you will be deployed."

"Yes Sir."

White grinned once more as 493 barked his understanding. He wondered if controlling other transgenics would be this easy. Perhaps after all this time, all he had to do was walk into Terminal City and tell them he was their Superior. The abominations may well believe him. 

White took in 493's face and thought he saw…was that a smirk?

"What are you-" White cleared his throat, remembering he was playing 'Military Commander'. "What do you find so amusing soldier?"

White crossed his hands across his chest.

"Nothing amusing Sir."

White moved in closer, breathing hot breath on 493's face. Ben towered over White, but this did not effect the man's dominance. 

"Then what is the reason for the smirk?"

Ben shifted his eyes slightly, then sent White a devilish gaze.

"Just looking forward to the final week of training Sir." 

He had tried to keep his voice in a deep monotone, but his excitement slipped through. White let it pass, though he was interested whether this excitement was due to his deployment, or the actual training. White suspected it was the latter, knowing the thrill of watching a blade being sliced through your skin and feeling no more than a pleasurable burn. Perhaps 493 would have made a fine Familiar, if he wasn't a genetically enhanced piece of scum.

"Very well then 493, you are dismissed."

Ben nodded as he saluted the man he saw as his leader. He turned on his heel and exited the room.

White chose to stay at the facility for the afternoon. He had underplayed it beautifully, but he was intrigued by 493's performance. Never had he been this confident about going up against 452.

He silently prayed to his father that his freak would bring him results, thanked him for never being satisfied with his work and making clones in the process. Though he had wished he'd thought of a different way to identify them. All these numbers were making his head hurt, not to mention the barcodes! Though he refused to ever call them by the names they had acquired. These names represented a form of humanity, something that White wouldn't even grant an animal. He would put them all down like one however, but he wouldn't be kind and 'put them to sleep', he'd rip them limb by limb and watch with delight as the blood pouring from their bodies drained them of a life they never deserved.

Quite content with the image that rested in his mind, White left the room. He would go from one pleasurable thought to another as he watched 493's training. The thought of 493's hand snapping 494's neck.

*********************

Camaraderie was high within Terminal City. Things had been going well, everyone finally seemed to be getting along and there was a calm that almost made it feel like…home. 

Max often sat watching her fellow transgenics, her family. If she knew how to use one, she would have a camera by her side, capturing all those tiny moments of happiness that were beginning to slip into everyone's life. As she looked around she felt a wave of assurance, that everything was going to be alright. They were going to make it…she was beginning to believe it.

********************

"And you're clear on your mission soldier?"

White paced the room once again, his hands held steadily behind his back. It was amazing, the power that surged through your body as you passed back and forth in front of, what even he had to admit, was a well trained killing machine and knowing he wouldn't touch you. Whether it was fear or stupidity, White didn't care. He had the power and that was all that mattered.

"Yes Sir. I have been briefed several times on my mission Sir."

White smirked at 493, "Would you say too much soldier? Are you about to complain to me?"

Ben straightened up more than was humanly possible. "Not at all Sir. I requested the extra briefings. I'm a good soldier Sir and want to prove that to you."

White stopped directly in front of Ben, letting out a long sigh that showed his obvious boredom. He was glad he'd always been a fairly rash person, all this training and planning was so dull.

"And what will you do to prove to me that you are a good soldier 493?"

"Bring 494's head back on a pike Sir."

White smiled and he saw that Ben was doing everything in his power to not do the same. "The pike's not important 493, just the head. Now what must you do to complete the mission?"

"Bring Ma-452 back to you Sir, for her safety."

White slapped him across the back. "Good work soldier. You are to deploy at 2300 hours. Get some rest before you leave."

"Yes Sir."

Ben turned to White and saluted before exiting the room.

White couldn't help himself, he knew it was cliché, but he rubbed his hands together as he contemplated the possible results of his evil plan. 

**********************

Ben tried to get the rest White had told him to have, but he felt strange. He didn't know whether it was excitement for going on this mission, or fear of seeing Max again. The last time they saw each other things didn't turn out for the best. But she wouldn't see him this time. Not until he could be sure she would accept his presence again. 

He knew there was no way that she could not accept him. He was saving her and returning her to Commander White where she would be safe. Where no one could hurt her.

*********************

White watched as Ben moved away from the vehicle, just a few blocks away from Terminal City. His face gleamed as his plan started to take effect. He supposed that if he had one of those curly moustache's he'd be twisting it right about now and in no time he'd have 452 tied to the train tracks. But there would be no hero to save the damsel in this tale. White had made sure of that.

An incessant high pitch ring brought White out of his thoughts. Finally realising it was his phone, he removed it from his jacket and flipped it open.

"White?…Are you sure?…Good. Be sure not to hurt him, just hold him back as long as you can."

White slide the cover of his phone shut and turned the engine key. As his car came to life, White basked in his thoughts of glory once more. This time, he would not fail.

**********************

Alec's ears pricked as he heard the footsteps behind him. He wasn't in the mood for any trouble that night. He had just gone on a quick errand, nothing special. Why did he always have to step into something? 

He heard the footsteps again and stopped suddenly. He suppressed a laugh when he heard the person behind him fumble. _Amateurs!_ He flung himself around and the two men behind him jumped a mile into the air. Alec shook his head.

"Fellas, do we need some lessons in the art of tracking?" He raised an eyebrow to the fearful twosome. "Step one, don't move so close to the subject, that they can hear you breathing."

Alec took a step closer to them, the two men were frozen in place.

"Step two. When the subject stops, it's a good idea to make yourself scarce, no one wants to get caught in the act."

He took another step closer.

"Step three," A large devilish grin moved across his face, "If you're tracking a transgenic, he's made you and is now standing just a meter in front of you…run."

His grin grew wider as the two men looked at each other, turned and bolted in the opposite direction. Sometimes it was just too easy! 

**********************

He walked toward the front entrance of TC. The national guard seemed to be bored with the situation, or at least the four men stationed in the area were. Each soundly asleep. He slipped by the vans and made his way to the side entrance. 

A young X-6 was stationed at the gateway. He was fairly lanky, obviously still growing, but his eyes were steady as the scanned the area. A smile moved across his face as he saw him approach and gracious nod given.

"Hey Alec. Everything go okay on the outside?"

"Yeah, no problems."

"Good."

The X-6 pulled the wires fence across further, assisting his entry. The two exchanged nods once more before parting ways.

He couldn't help it., he had to smile. It hadn't expected it to be hard, but not that easy either. But Ben was in Terminal City now and his mission was truly underway.

--------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2 Sleeping With the Enemy

__

A/N: Big surprise here, but guess who I have to thank? Yep it's that pesky Sorrow! Ok, so she's not pesky at all, but the tanks do have to go out to her for helping me revive this fic! So…hopefully you enjoy it, hopefully you still remember it! Cause god knows it took me a while to! Have fun reading :D ~Mel

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter two - sleeping with the enemy

__________________________________________________________

He waited just inside the boundaries of TC, unnoticed by all those who passed by. White was right, they were lacking in training. He was supreme to them now and the sooner they learnt that the better. Together he and White would save the transgenic nation and he would be the hero, the soldier he was made to be. 

He was in the perfect position, able to see her enter through the main doors of what seemed to be their headquarters. But there was nothing that could prepare him for that moment. Even with all the training he had administered, he was completely taken back. His heart pounded throughout his entire being, head to toes, pumping his blood to his oxygen thriving body. The pounding so loud and heavy, that all he could hear and feel was the throbbing in his ears.

He never expected seeing her again would affect him like this. He tried his hardest to push back the emotions that White had taught him to control, knowing that all they did was weaken him. But when it came to Max, all bets were off.

He continued to watch from the shadows. He caught his breath suddenly, seeing her stop and glance in his direction. He held his breath and prayed, not to the Blue Lady for she no longer ruled him. No, he prayed to his new leader, his commander and friend. Prayed that she couldn't see him. As she took to her previously chosen path (through to the headquarters of TC), Ben released his breath and thanked White for answering him. 

He shifted his position slightly, obtaining a clearer view of the inside of the compound. Finally he managed to push his emotions back, gaining the composure he had trained for. All he needed now was for 494 to rear his identical head and then the games would really start. White had filled his X5 bag full of tricks and Ben was ready to unleash them on his unsuspecting twin. The only question now was 'when'?

*********************

Max couldn't help but feel she was being watched whilst she moved toward her place at the head of the table, ready to get the nightly meeting underway. She was skittish and the others could sense it. Joshua was most concerned, his eyes expressing his concern. He moved by Max's side, placing a projective arm across her shoulder.

"Little Fella ok?"

Max let herself slip into his hold, his large body becoming a wall for her to rest against.

"You know me Big Fella. Always alright."

"Little Fella starting to sound like Medium Fella."

Max spat slightly at the comment. "As if!" 

She was nothing like Alec. The only thing they had in common was that they were both made in a test tube. Ok, so that wasn't entirely true, but she certainly wasn't becoming like him. If anything it was he who was becoming like her. _So why was he still such a pain in the ass?_ She answered her own question quickly, _because he's Alec._

"Speaking of, where is the great lug?"

*********************

He knew she was going to be pissed, again! But a day without Max being pissed off at him was like a day in...well he couldn't even fathom the thought. That was a burger without the filling, a pie without the…filling. Alec sighed, he was suddenly very hungry. He held his stomach and looked down. "Don't you grumble at me too, I get enough of that from her."

He wasn't far now, only another ten minutes to go. It would of course be just two minutes if he didn't have to avoid the few sector cops and military personnel still posted around Terminal City. But what could he do? Grin and bear it of course. Like any good looking trannie would do. No wonder Mole was always so crabby.

********************

Seeing the meeting was underway and likely to go for sometime, Ben thought now was as good a time as ever to browse Terminal City, get to know his surroundings. He slipped through the shadows, avoiding those where he could. That name continued to be thrown at him. 'Alec'. Ben hated it. He wanted to snap the neck of every man, women and creature who said it to him, but he had to hold back. Draw in all that anger and save it for one person. His eyes darkened and his lips curled into a satisfied grin. He took in a long steady breath.

Ben stopped suddenly, mid breath, as he felt the vibration. He removed the phone from his pocket and drew it to his ear. 

"Yes Sir?"

White's voice moved through the airwaves and into Ben's mind. "I expect that your insertion was successful?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very good 493. He's on his way back in. ETA 4 minutes. You know what to do."

"Yes Sir."

The call ended. Ben returned the phone to his pocket and turned, jumping back, slightly startled. 

"Hey Alec. Who were you talking to? I haven't heard you call anyone Sir in a while." 

"You heard wrong." Ben couldn't help himself, he clutched either side of the young man's head and snapped it to the side, inhaling a satisfied breath as he heard the bone snap. His eyes fluttering with pleasure as he felt the vibration of the break within his hands. He took a quick look around before letting go, sure now that nobody had seen. The body slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Quickly Ben dragged it down the side of a building, burying it beneath the layers of trash that lines the streets. 

Ben scaled the nearby wall and now stood on the rooftop, overlooking TC once more. He removed a knife from the inside of his boot and slashed in across his palm. He sucked in sharp breaths as the pain slid up his arm. He needed to regain his composure again, he needed to focus. Such impulsive attacks as he had just administered would be the end of him, they would cause him to fail. Cause him to disappoint his commander and Ben couldn't let that happen. Not again.

Ben clenched his hand closed then began to move from rooftop to rooftop, returning to his earlier position, the meeting still not over. He would watch for the rest of the night, regain himself and watch.

Then he saw him and he nearly screamed.

************************

"Hey Toby, where's Nick? He said he was on post tonight?"

"Hey Alec, he was but asked me to cover for an hour or so. He wanted to go to the big meeting which you are rather late for."

Alec patted Toby on the shoulder. "Yeah yeah, don't remind me. Talk to you later?"

"Sure thing."

The two X's nodded to one another before Alec walked off toward headquarters. 

It was interesting. Transgenics weren't ones to feel the cold, at least not to any great degree. So why was it that Alec could feel shivers running down his spine?

*************************

"Are you sure Alec came in earlier?" Max turned to Nick, a fairly pissed look on her face.

"Yeah. It wasn't long before the meeting started." 

"Fine, well there's nothing else to go over now. We'll just have to wait for his update next time. That is of course if he has the ability to talk by then. That's it then. You're all right to go." 

General banter picked up as the attendees of the meeting began to leave. Most of them snickering at Max's anger and joking as to what kind of pain she would inflict on Alec this time. Mole strolled over her, cigar of course plastered inside his mouth.

"Max, anyone would think you enjoy this."

"Enjoy what Mole?" Max flung herself around to face him, unintimidated by their difference in size.

"Being pissed 24/7. You're actually getting these creases right…" Mole leaned over her, pointing at he forehead.

Max slapped his hand away. "Piss off Mole or I'll do more than crease your-"

"Oh and I was told I'd missed tonight's fun!" Alec waltzed into the room, his arms wide open. "But I'm here in time for the daily Max/Mole rumble."

"Think you better put your name in my place buddy." Mole moved passed him, before exiting the room. "Good Luck!"

Alec 'Pfft' a small laugh. He placed his hands in his pockets and returned his smiling gaze to Max, though her back was to him. "So what did I do this time? Cause world hunger?"

Max gathered her paperwork and kept her back to him. "If you don't know, then I can't be bothered with you."

"Max not wanting to be bothered with me? Gee. Must be Tuesday." Alec rolled his eyes. "So how did the meeting go?"

Max turned and pushed passed him. "If you bothered to turn up, you would know."

"Bothered to turn up?" Alec followed Max out the door. "Max, I just got back."

She spun to face him. "Yeah likely story Alec. If you don't want responsibility here, then don't take it. Just don't fuck around. People here depend on us and they don't need some worthless asshole screwing them over."

Alec was stunned. "I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"

"You've got transgenic hearing Alec. Use it."

Max turned to walk away, but Alec grabbed her arm. "Just hang on a second. I wasn't at the meeting because I only just got back and how dare you-"

"How dare I? You're the one who can't be bothered showing up."

"How many times do I have to say I only just got back?"

"Bullshit Alec. Nick said you came back over an hour ago."

Alec was a little confused. "Well Nick's wrong. Ask Toby, I only just got back."

"And how much have you paid Toby to lie for you? You're pathetic Alec."

"And you're a bitch." Alec then turned and walked off, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. 

**********************

Ben watched silently as Max flung the door open and stormed outside, closely followed by the beast, 494. The seemed to be arguing, but Ben couldn't quite hear. He wanted to move closer, but was in too much danger of being seen. He tried so hard to hear, but only the occasional rise of voice could be heard. He stiffened and almost growled as he saw 494 wrap his hand around Max's arm and turn her back to face him. They were fighting as though they were lovers. Was that possible? Could 494 have brainwashed Max into- no. Max was too strong for that, but Commander White had warned him about 494, that he wasn't always as he seemed.

Ben knew 494 had turned on his own kind before, to save himself from another government agency Commander White had told him about. So what would stop him from turning on his own kind again? Commander White had explained that they were unsure whether 494 was still working for this group from the inside of Terminal City. Ben wouldn't allow that to happen.

He watched as 494 turned and left now. Max stood in the darkness, looking down at her feet. She was so beautiful. He face still blushed from her anger, her fists still wrapped in balls. Ben could sit there and watch her all night, but there were things that had to be done. Instead he turned his focus to the beast, watching him as he moved away. He slid from his place of hiding and began to follow 494. It was time to see where and how is clone lived.

*********************

Alec was pissed, majorly pissed! This one had really topped the cake for 'Max's unreasonable ways of thinking'. He would be sure to track Nick down and ring his neck. Of course he would be sure to actually check that he was right before accusing him of something, but the ringing would certainly come later.

Alec tried to release his fists, but it seemed that he had squeezed them so hard that his nails had embedded into his skin. He stopped dead for a moment and rested his head backwards. He closed his eyes, sucked in a long steady breath and counted slowly. But ten wouldn't be enough to cool him down properly, not even ten thousand would do the trick. He needed something else, someone else. He needed Elli and her place was just around the corner. 

**********************

Ben stayed a good distance away across the rooftops and out of sight. Revelling in the fact that 494's anger had obviously effected his other senses. People had been calling to him from the streets, but their calls fell on deaf ears. An interesting factor that Ben would file away. 494 let the anger get the better of him and shut out the world and his surroundings. 

Ben stopped suddenly, as 494 did so. He watched him take a long calming breath and felt himself doing the same. Ben was not nervous, nor scared, but the breath calmed him some what. He was obviously a little tense, having to follow the man who was identical to him left an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach, but soon there would be just one of them. 

Soon. 

Ben watched as 494 moved forward again and began to round the corner. He was about to move himself when he felt a hand wrap around his waist.

"Coming to surprise me were you?"

Ben grabbed the girls wrist and flung her away from his body. He turned to face her wide eyes and cheeky grin, she obviously thought that she knew him. She thought he was the beast.

"Nice to see you too Alec. What are you doing in this part of town?"

__

494 didn't live in this area, he had been wondering aimlessly through the city. 

"Well come on, there's no need to act all shy suddenly. I have seen you naked remember." The redhead in front of him continued to smile almost seductively and by the way she had wrapped her hand around his waist earlier…

"I came to see you." Ben caught the glint in her eye and the slight blush of her cheeks. He knew that was the right answer.

"What? Need some Elli time?" She bit her bottom lip and reach out, wrapping her fingers over Ben's waistband and pulling him closer to her. There faces were only millimetres apart and Elli trailed the contours of his face slowly with her eyes. "What's the matter? You seem really tense?"

Ben swallowed hard. "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

She drew a hand to his face and brushed his hair back, "Because you know if there is, you can tell me?" Ben shrugged. "Ok then, well just relax. Elli will make everything better."

She moved in and captured his lips with hers. Ben was frozen in place at first, but then all primal urges took over. He found his hand instinctively wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer, escalating the intensity of their kiss, the level of his hunger. 

Elli broke away for a moment, "Don't you think we should take this insi-" But Ben took her again and she knew they weren't making it back to her apartment.

********************

"Hey Elli, you here?" Alec had tapped on the door for a few minutes and received no answer, so of course he entered anyway. "Elli?"

Alec roamed through the apartment, one of the largest in TC in fact. That's what he liked about Elli, she had an eye for style. And him. Alec grinned at the thought. He had made it through every room and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it." 

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Looked like he was going home for a lonely night with a bottle of scotch. He sighed once more then strolled out of the apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 3 Misdirection

__

A/N: OMG! I've managed another update and it hasn't been 12 months in between! Well, I hope you're still enjoying the story cause it's damn fun to write! Thanks as always to Sorrow (no tanks this time around) and to everyone who read my last chapter. Please let me know what you think ;) ~Mel

______________________________________________________________________

****

CHAPTER THREE - MISDIRECTION

________________________________________________________________

White sat at his desk, tapping away as he watched his cell phone in waiting. 493 should have checked in by now and if there was one thing Ames White hated, it was having to wait. Especially on a piece of transgenic scum, even if that piece of scum was going to give him what he had been longing for for so long. 452. Not forgetting 494 as a bonus. He would enjoy making sure he was actually dead this time. He'd make sure of worse for 452.

White drew himself from the delicious thoughts that coursed through his mind and focused on the phone once more, then his watch. This was unacceptable. 

White picked up the phone and flipped it open.

*********************

The phone vibrated at the side of Ben's head, waking him from a somewhat disturbed slumber. He felt the girl next to him stir and realised that he should have been gone hours ago. He shouldn't have been there in the first place. What was her name again? He needed to remember…later. 

He picked up the phone quickly and cancelled the call, checking that…Elli, that was her name. Making sure that Elli didn't awaken. He placed his clothes on with great speed and left the rooftop without detection. Before he hit the ground of the alley below, the phone buzzed again. He looked around briefly then answered.

**************************

"Did you just hang up on me soldier!" White pulled the phone away from his ear and held it in front of him, yelling into the receiver.

"Yes Sir."

He brought the phone back to his ear. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"I said yes Sir."

"And the reason for you doing this to your Commander, especially when you were supposed to report to me twenty minutes ago, is what exactly?"

"I may have been compromised Sir."

"Well I'm sorry to catch you with your pants down 493, perhaps I was wrong and you aren't the right soldier for this job."

"No Sir, I mean yes Sir-"

White yelled. "Which is it?!"

"I am the right soldier Sir. I guarantee you that."

White snickered at 493's sudden cockiness. "Oh I see, you _guarantee_ me. Only one day following 494 and you've already picked up his cocky bravado."

"I didn't mean to be cocky Sir, just that I am the one for the job."

"Well you will have to prove that now won't you 493?" A satisfied grin slipped across White's face.

"Yes Sir."

"So what do you have to tell me?"

*********************************

Ben's instructions were clear. He was to eliminate any possible trace of himself. If he encountered others he was to pose as the beast. If they questioned him, he was to terminate. A thought that gave Ben a distinct wave of pleasure. 

But first he needed to see her. He needed to see Max.

*********************************

"Elli?" Max came running up behind her, just outside of headquarters. "Hey Elli?"

"Yeah?" Elli turned slowly with a slight roll of the eye. She and Max didn't exactly see eye to eye and she wasn't in the best mood that morning as it was.

"Hi." Max stood uncomfortably before Elli, her shoulders fidgeting slightly as she spoke. "Ah, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Since when do you ever ask Max?" Elli placed her hands on her hips.

"Was Alec with you last night?"

Elli's face scrunched at the question. "Not that it's really any of your business, but yes he was."

"Son of a bitch." Max shook her head at the not so surprising answer.

"I beg your pardon? What you finally opened your eyes and smelt the hottie and have decided it's time to get jealous?"

"God no!" Max's face creased in disgust. "Don't make me sick."

Elli shifted her feet and raised her eyebrows at Max, not at all impressed by her comments. When she spoke, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Hey!" 

Both girls turned to see Alec striding towards them. Max turned quickly to Elli. "Don't tell him I asked ok."

Elli rolled her eyes slightly and Max took off before Alec got there. Elli watched him move towards her, his eyes watching Max as she left. She humphed and turned on her heel before he got to her.

"Hey?!" Alec picked up the pace and took Elli by the arm, turning her to face him. "What's all this about? And where were you last night?"

Elli turned to him, her eyes wild with anger. "What's all this about and where was I last night?"

Alec smiled an uncomfortable smile. "Yeah…ah, is there a sudden echo?"

"You're unbelievable." Elli shook her head at him and turned to walk off again. Alec ran after her, slipping around her and stopping her from going any further.

"Hang on a sec. What's the attitude for? I know you were talking to Max, but surely she couldn't be that contagious."

Elli looked directly into his eyes. "You really are a son of a bitch, you know that?"

Alec was getting impatient and a little pissed. "No, I'm the son of a test tube. Now tell me what the hell is going on." 

"Well let's see. Firstly, you left without a trace this morning, something that you've been doing much less of lately and now you're acting as if you didn't even see me last night."

"Oooh, I get it." Alec crossed his arms in front of him and chewed his cheek. "You and Max have decided to join sides. Punish Alec for not making it to the meeting. Well there was a reason for me being late and no matter what anyone says, I did get back late. Ask Toby, he can verify it. And there wouldn't be a trace of me this morning, because I wasn't there!"

"Exactly." Elli pushed Alec out of her way and moved into headquarters. Alec thought of following her again, but choose not to make a scene. Instead he balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth together, all while taking a deep, forced breath. Sometimes one night stands were so much easier.

****************************

Ben watched her as she moved towards Elli. There was a slight hitch in his breathing as he realised that she may tell Max about the evening before. But then he relaxed again, for what would she tell him other than her night with the beast. This X5 was certainly not to the calibre of himself and Max. She would not see through him.

Disappointment seethed through Ben's body as Max's stay outside was so short. He wanted to go after her then and there, take her out if this God forsaken place. 

Take her for my own. 

He stopped at the thought. Such thoughts were against his mission, against his commander's wishes. But such thoughts were so easy to have. He sucked the air in and dismissed it, instead concentrating on the beast as he moved towards Elli. Now this was a lovers quarrel. He grinned in satisfaction of what he had caused. 

He focused on the pair, his senses shutting out all of his surroundings. Everything was concentrated on them. He stretched his hearing as far as his ears would let him, their conversation just auditable.

He suppressed a laugh at the confusion and disarray that was growing between the pair. Then he heard it. "Toby, he can verify it." 

Ben smiled. _Not if he can't be found_. 

Toby was the one at the gate last night. The one who let 494 through. Ben mentally kicked himself for not taking care of it earlier. Ben had been surveying their headquarters all morning, so he knew that Toby had not arrived. He would have recognised him. So this left an opening. 

He watched as Elli moved into headquarters, obviously pissed with 494, something that gave him great pleasure. 494 waited a few moments and then entered the building himself, greeted cheerfully by those at the door. Why these people would be so nice to such a creature was beyond Ben's comprehension. 

He waited until the last member entered the building and the doors were closed. Toby had not arrived. This was good. Ben checked the area before moving from his post. 

It was time to find Toby.

**************************

"Hey Alec." 

Ben forced himself not to cringe. "Where's Toby today?"

"He's got the morning off. Say, what's this about you telling Max that you got back later?" Nick tapped him on the shoulder, "trying to get yourself out of trouble huh? You and Elli have some fun?"

Ben stared at the hand, his cold eyes slowing trailing up the arm it came from and looking into Nick's eyes. "Something like that. Do you know where Toby is?"

Nick took a second to answer, a little unsettled by the coldness in the air. "At his place I would imagine."

"And where is that again? I keep forgetting."

"You? Alec? Forgetting something? What happened to that steel trap of a memory." Ben's eyes turned cold again and Nick shivered. "It's over on Sharp St, fifth floor at 16."

"Good." Ben turned from him and walked away.

"Yeah man, you're welcome." Nick spoke under his breath, not wanting to push what was obviously a pissed off Alec.

*****************************

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Toby stumbled out of his bed, awoken by the constant pounding at the door. "Don't get your knickers in a knot!"

He opened the door slowly, his silver eyes still half closed, his dark brown hair messed in multiple directions, none of which formed a style. "Oh hey Alec. What's up? I'm kinda trying to get some rest here." Ben slipped inside and Toby signalled after him. "Come on in."

Toby shut the door behind him and dragged himself back into his room, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping them on. Ben starred at him from against the wall, taking in his surroundings at the same moment. Listening for anyone else in the small space. There was no one.

"So what's the problem? Aren't you supposed to be at this morning's meeting? Cause you know Max will be majorly pissed if you miss two in a row."

Toby turned his back to Ben and searched for a shirt to wear.

"Did you tell anyone about me getting back late last night?"

"Nah man, haven't even seen anyone. Oh except when Cody took over this morning and you know that we don't exactly get along, so it was mainly grumbles and death stares that were exchanged."

"Good."

Toby bent down after he finally found a reasonably clean shirt to wear. He slipped it over his head as he spoke, "Why?" He turned to have Ben suddenly inches from his face.

"Just asking."

Ben smiled briefly and wickedly. Toby looked across to the door for a moment, suddenly feeling he may need a quick exit. He looked back, but Ben was gone. 

Suddenly he felt the tug around his throat as wire tightened around his neck, pulled over him faster then his transgenic eyes could see. He reached back, attempting to grab at Ben's arms, but only scraping at air. He tried to get his footing, but there was no floor below. Somehow he had been lifted into the air. So fast, it was all so fast. He gasped and gagged, his fingers grasping towards the wire, but unable to hook under and help find any relief. He felt it then, the warm liquid beginning to pour across his hands and trail down his arms. This followed by the pain of wire, slicing further into his skin. He gave up, his arms sliding slowly down his sides, his eyes becoming vacant orbs.

Ben looked on with great satisfaction. The crimson river that flowed from neck to toe creating a buzz within his being that no other single event had done so before. He watched as each drip formed its own shape on the hard wood floor. Separate puddles forming as the blood trailed from each fingertip. He watched him lose his last breath, his final shed of life draining from his eyes. And he smiled. 

His commander would be proud.

Ben was proud.

******************************

The meeting was dull to say the least and Alec wasn't the only one who thought so. Max was next to him, as usual, and he saw her head tilt every now and then, trying to fight the shut eye. Mole was going on and on about the lack of supplies and god knows what else. Give that lizard a box and he'll make soap. He could seriously go on for hours and the moans and groans wouldn't stop him. Hell they should just send _him_ out to talk to the national guard and they would leave them be in a jiffy. 

Max's eyes fluttered again and Alec watched in amusement. He leant into her and whispered. "Better watch it there Max, can't have our leader nodding off at one of her oh so important meetings."

Max's eyes shot open and she was more alert then ever. "Yeah well, we could all be like you and just turn up when it suits us."

Alec rolled his eyes and shifted a little closer, trying his hardest to keep his voice low. "I don't know why I bother with you Max. You always have these preconceived notions of me. What's the point in trying to tell you otherwise?"

"Well Alec, you're like a book with a really boring cover and all over it, it says 'Lies, Lies, Lies'."

"Open the book once in a while, you might be surprised." Alec sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest. He felt uncomfortable, as though someone was watching him. When he looked up he met two fiery eyes staring back at him. Elli shook her head at him and looked away. Alec moved forward once more. "What the hell did you say to Elli this morning?"

"Nothing." Max shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"And who's the liar? I saw you talking to her earlier."

Max shifted again. "Let's just say I know why you couldn't be bothered with the meeting last night. Couldn't have you miss a night of getting laid now could we?"

"Oh look, this game that you two are playing is beyond a joke. I've told you over and over that I wasn't back till late last night, ask Toby. Just ask him okay? And I didn't spend the n-"

"Are you two quite finished?" Mole had moved behind them, undetected. "Because perhaps we could reschedule the meeting for the five minutes of the day you two aren't bickering?"

"Sorry Mole." They both spoke in unison as though they were young children in trouble at school. They sank in their seats and didn't say another word.

*********************************

Elli approached Alec at the end of the meeting, her arms crossed in front of her. She was obviously not happy. "You two having fun there?"

Alec turned to face her. "What?"

"Don't act all coy with me Alec. I can see what's going on."

Alec scratched the side of his head, "Ok, want to fill me in on it then?"

Elli's face flushed red with anger. "If you don't want this thing between us to continue, then that's all you have to say. Don't start suddenly acting like we weren't together last night and certainly don't have your new girlfriend coming up to me pissed because you did."

Alec's face scrunched in frustration, "Ah look, I'm sick of this bullshit today okay? What ever game you and Max are playing can just stop right now. I didn't spend the night with you, I went to your place, but you weren't there and unless my psycho twin is back from the dead, you damn well know you didn't see me either. I don't know why your suddenly trying to cause trouble for me, but whatever you've told Max has worked. So just leave it and leave me alone."

"Fine." Elli stared at him, her eyes cold and emotionless.

"Fine." Alec returned the look and left the room, slamming through the main doors.

*********************************

Ben returned before the meeting was out. 494 was the first to exit the building, obviously not in the best of moods. This was good for Ben, he would have no trouble following this time.

*********************************

"Everything ok between you two?" Max moved to Elli's side.

"Piss off Max."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Take it as you want, he's all yours." Elli slipped passed Max and headed for the door. Max followed her swiftly.

"Look, I overheard you before. Alec said he didn't spend last night with you."

"Well Alec's lying Max." Elli tried to keep walking away, but Max persisted.

"No surprise there, but why about that? To you?"

"My guess is a nice subtle way to end it, now do you mind leaving me alone?" 

Elli spun on her toe and stared fiery eyes into Max's. Max gave her a nod, with attitude of course, and let her leave. 

What the hell was Alec up to? Maybe Toby would know.

*********************************

White drove the streets of Seattle, stewing over the information 493 had delivered that morning. So he had made contact with 494's girl, mate or whatever the pieces of shit called each other. A very interesting development and the more White thought about it, the more he felt he could use it to his advantage.

He pulled over to the side of the road and removed his cell phone.

*********************************

Alec didn't bother waiting around after the meeting was finished. He'd had just about enough of everyone that morning. Instead he went straight back to his place and the whole time he had the distinct feeling he was being followed, though his inspections of the area told him otherwise. His mind was just playing tricks on him, that was all. Or was it?

Alec picked up the pace and slipped into a nearby building entrance. He hugged the brick work and tweaked his hearing. There they were. The footsteps. Getting closer. Pausing for a moment, then continuing again. Closer. Closer.

Alec shot his hand out and grabbed his tracker. He lifted them into the air, sighed and tilted his head to the side, slightly aggravated. 

"I thought I told you to stop following me." The young girl looked down at him from above, her eyes laughed at him. "And don't you be laughing at me Star, I can see it in your eyes."

"But you're so funny when you're angry." She giggled as he still held her midair, her shirt tugging tightly around her back as it holstered her in place. She was light, even for an X-7. But then again Alec hadn't had a whole lot of experience with 10 year olds. But this one never seemed to want to go away.

"So why are you following me?" He let her down finally.

Star straightened her clothes as she spoke, "You look like you need to talk." She produced her hundred watt, cheeky smile that she could only have learnt from Alec.

"Right and I'm going to do that with a ten year old." Alec moved passed her and started to move off, his eyes rolling as he heard small steps scurrying after him.

"Hey buddy, I'll have you know that I hold the maturity of at least fifteen year old."

"Go home Star. I'm really not in the mood."

"Come on Alec! Don't be so grumpy. I know I can cheer you up, all you have to do is-"

"Go home!" Alec had stopped dead and turned to her, his eyes serious and harsh. Star stepped back quickly and shot her head straight to her feet.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She spoke so quietly that Alec thought she may actually cry.

"Ah shit Star," He knelt down before her and tried to catch her eyes, but she kept moving them away. "Look, I'm sorry ok? I've just had a really rough morning and I'm not in a very good mood. How about you come see me tomorrow and I'll show you the move I was telling you about?" Alec motioned the combat move through the air and dug a hand into Star's waist. "Whaddaya say huh?"

She tried her hardest not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in. She looked up at him, smile beaming across her face. "You promise?"

"Sure do." Alec confirmed his words with a nod.

"Well alright then. But remember, if you still need that talk…"

"I know where to find you." Alec rose to his feet and gave her a wink.

"See ya tomorrow." And Star was gone.

Alec sighed and continued his journey home.

**********************************

Ben moved swiftly and silently, watching the beast as he ventured through the city. They were not in the same area as last night, the were nearer to when Ben had been earlier that morning. Near Toby's place. Perhaps _this_ was where 494 lived? 

Ben felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and looked for a secure location to slip into. He took one more glance towards 494, seeing him still heading into the same direction and slipped into a side alley.

He flipped the phone open and lifted it to his ear, speaking softly into the receiver. "Yes Sir?"

Ben nodded his head as he listened to his instructions. "Very well Sir."

He closed the phone and returned the it to his pocket. He glanced out from the alleyway. 494 was nowhere in sight. _Shit!_ Then he saw him, moving out from a nearby building. Ben quickly pulled his head back into the alley and waited. It would be easy enough to continue tracking him from here. 

After a minute or so, Ben moved out from the alleyway. He suddenly felt something slam into his body, or was it someone. He looked down to see a young girl, probably an X-7 looking up at him. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Alec, how'd you get across here that fast?"

Ben smiled back at her and offered his hand. "Talent."

__________________________________________________________________

****

Sugar, cherries and ice cream!

Please review!


End file.
